


Try Not To Lose You

by violetshade



Series: Two Vibrant Hearts Could Change [24]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Angry Syn, F/M, Fed up Brian, Jesus - Freeform, Makeup Sex, Syn's got balls, angry to hot to angry to sweet, that infamous arched eyebrow, the words that come out of that mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Brian makes a questionable move."Ask for what you want, J. Like an adult."





	Try Not To Lose You

After a fitful sleep, Synyster woke with a start and shoved up out of bed--throwing the covers off in a huff. Zacky squinted up at him as Syn angrily pulled on his clothes.  
  
"Where ya goin', Bri?"  
  
"She thinks she can play with me like this!? She started this, that tease!!" Dressed in a hot second, he was running towards the door as a boxer-briefed, sleepy Vengeance stumbled after him.  
  
"Brian..." His voice was full of warning, since the words Syn had just said made no sense whatsoever, "What are you doing, Brian? Brian?"  
  
Gates stopped before the door and kissed him quickly goodbye, "Wish me luck."  
  
The guitarist, and the bassist and drummer, stood there and watched him leave--thinking for sure he was done for.  
  


 

Jade opened the door to a fuming, messy--haired lead that stormed into her apartment, early on a Monday morning. Synyster grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into her own living room, eyes narrowing at her when he let go and put both hands on his hips.  
  
" _You_ did this to me, Jade. _You're_ the one who tricked me into sleeping with you because you were pretending to be Violet! I never had--or knew I had--sexual feelings for her before that! We both say that it was that day at Scream, but for me my first night with you was actually the beginning. So don't prance around here all high and mighty like I'm the only one who fucked up," Jade's jaw dropped as he got in her face, seething and yelling and now he was pushing a finger into her chest, "I could've called _rape_ that day, that's how fucked up that was. But I felt something for you after Violet's little confession about you two deathbats and I wanted to see where it went. I knew it was convoluted, but I couldn't keep myself away from you. Stop making me feel guilty for having feelings for her, because they're _your fucking fault!_  This whole thing--us, her--is fucked up and confusing and weird but I love you anyway!!! Not her, _you!_ Yeah, one of the only things I'm good at is sex and you fucking know it, so don't pretend you're mad at me because I made her come like that! You're mad at yourself!!"  
  
When Synyster was finished, he stood there--chest heaving and brown eyes afire as he stood his ground. Jade's eyes had gone wide--pupils blown--as she realized he was right. The spark that his anger had set off, though, swept aside the fact that he was right and highlighted the fact that he was sexy as fuck when he was angry and alive like this. By now she had been backed up against a wall and neither had even realized that he had put both his arms up against the wall, trapping her.  
  
Jade tried to regulate her breathing as her heart rate skyrocketed. She bit her lower lip, not sure what to do, and Brian's eyes flicked down--distracted by her accidentally seductive move. His eyes narrowed further and his beautiful lips turned slightly into that Syn Gates knowing smirk. Their eyes searched one another as time seemed to stop--neither one sure of whether they should fight or fuck.  
  
When green eyes floated south to find the slight bulge in Brian's jeans--and then looked up to find that signature arched eyebrow accompanied by a heated chocolate stare--Jade caved and literally jumped the angry guitarist.  
  
Caught off guard, Gates tumbled back to the ground with her in his arms as they struggled to wrap themselves around her. Their bodies and lips crashed together heatedly as their fingers tore at clothes. Syn sat up with her in his lap and she tugged his shirt off, whimpering at his ripped, scripted chest that still rose and fell deeply. His fingers had the buttons to her shirt undone in a flash and after he pushed it off of her shoulders, their eyes met again just to stare at each other for a breathless moment.  
  
Then their passion exploded once again and Gates had Jade pinned under him before he quickly ripped off her jeans. Not bothering with his own, he put a condom packet between his teeth and his knees between hers as he unzipped--watching her watch him as he opened the packet and slowly rolled it down his hard shaft.  
  
Leaning over her, braced up on one arm, Brian took himself in his own hand and pumped a few times--relishing in the look on her face as she kept watching him--and then guided his cock to her entrance before shoving all the way into her.  
  
" _Synyster--_ " She whispered in a heavy breath as he filled her. Once again, his mouth covered hers--using every way he knew how to claim her as his. Rolling his hips into her, his stroke was smooth and gliding--knowing it would pleasure her but not finish her. Soon Jade was a whimpering mess under him.  
  
Raising up on his elbows over her without stopping his wonderful assault on her body, his brown eyes were eerily calm and collected, " **Ask for what you want, J. Like an adult.** "  
  
She opened her mouth in shock at his words, but knew what she needed, "Harder, Brian. Deeper."  
  
Syn's hips began to thrust instead of roll and connected hard up against hers. Her eyes rolled as she arched back. His strokes picked up in pace and soon he was going full speed into her. The carpet dug into her bare back every time he snapped up against her core.  
  
"That's right, Jade. I make you feel incredible and you fucking need it. You need me. Just like I need you. **Now fucking come like your _damn sister._** " Gates growled out through gritted teeth after he threaded his long fingers into her hair and yanked. Just as he pushed as far as he could up into her, Jade cried out and dug her nails into his back and he felt her come on his abs as she sobbed through her release and he grunted through his.  
  
By the time he was done, his flexed body was over her and his face was right next to hers as they both breathed hard. As he attempted to take in what he had just said and done in the last fifteen minutes, Brian had no idea if he could even look at her.  
  
She whispered delicately into his ear, "How did you know I would--?"  
  
Synyster's reply was full of flat, detached resignation, "I didn't." He pulled out of her and rolled onto his back, making sure he didn't make eye contact and zipped back up awkwardly while he stared up at the ceiling.  
  
After a few terribly silent moments, he felt lips kissing his chest.  
  
Looking down, her bright green eyes made his heart tighten. Her soft hands caressed over his body as she continued to look up at him. His brown eyes filled with confusion.  
  
Jade started quietly, "Brian, you're right. I push you away because I hate what I did to you and that I'm the reason you have a thing for my twin. Trust me, I hate myself. But at the same time, I wouldn't be here with you--would've never been with you--if I hadn't done it....so it's hard to fully regret it...I'm sorry that I did this to you, Syn. I don't blame you anymore for sleeping with her, nor would I if you did in the future. Just as long as you love me and I get to love you." Her eyes misted a little and Brian reached out to brush her cheek with his thumb.  
  
His face broke into his gorgeous smile, "Come here, baby. Of course." He pulled her up to his lips and held her close, crushing her with his monsters, "I'll always love you whether you let me or not, Jade."

**Author's Note:**

> No he did NOT say that to her!!! Oh, but he did. And then...she DID.
> 
> But then it's all sweet and mushy.
> 
> Short but sweet--I just can't stand it when they fight!!


End file.
